Te Odio
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Kendall y Logan tienen una hija de 16 años. A esta edad está pasando por dificultades hormonales y sentimentales. Lamentablemente dice algo que rompe el corazón de Logan y hace que Kendall quiera hacer algo impensable por la chica. Mpreg. AU. One-Shot.


**Bueno, ustedes votaron y aquí está. Te Odio ya lo tenía escrito y sólo faltaba terminarlo un poco más y ponerle los detalles y todo eso. Espero disfruten.**

* * *

_Te Odio_

* * *

Hoy es el día en el que Logan va a tener a su hija, han estado en el hospital desde el día anterior y ya siente unas pequeñas contracciones. Kendall está sentado en una silla al lado de Logan, el cual está en una camilla. La barriga de Logan es enorme, y los doctores no están seguros si hay un pequeño bebé escondido detrás de la niña que están seguros está allí dentro.

– Ken, ve por la doctora por favor, siento que… oh dios – habló Logan tratando de respirar lo más calmado posible.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Rompiste fuente? –. Logan asintió. Kendall se levantó rápidamente y un momento después entró con una doctora.

La doctora se acercó a Logan y lo revisó. – Bien Logan. Cuando quieras –.

Logan comenzó a pujar cuando sintió una contracción. Un rato después la niña estaba por salir y solo le faltaba un poco.

– ¡Vamos, Logie! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Sólo un poco más! – Kendall alentaba a su novio que estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hija.

Logan pujó y un momento después el pequeño ser humano salió de su interior. Llanto llenó la sala y prontamente la bebé estaba en los brazos de su padre rubio. Logan estaba a punto de caer dormido y sólo quería dormir y descansar del agotador parto. Kendall puso a la niñita en los brazos de su novio y tomó una foto de los tres.

* * *

_16 años después:_

Kendall estaba cansado de esperar y comenzó a tocar el pito del auto cuantas veces pudo. Iban retrasados para la casa de su mamá; Jennifer, pues hoy es su cumpleaños y prometieron ir y estar con ella. Logan estaba en la habitación de su hija esperándola mientras ésta se organizaba.

– Nina, ya vamos retrasados. Apúrate por favor – habló Logan mientras veía a su hija buscar unos tacones en su armario.

– Papi, estoy buscando mis zapatos. ¿Puedes esperar? – respondió la chica.

Logan suspiró. La adolescente por fin encontró sus zapatos y se los puso. Los dos bajaron al primer piso y luego subieron al auto. La chica rápidamente tomó su celular y comenzó a enviar mensajes a sus amigas y su novio; Alan. El chico era buena persona, y no habían tenido problemas hasta el momento.

Los dos adultos y la chica llegaron a la casa de la señora. Se bajaron del auto y al entrar al establecimiento notaron que ya todos estaban allá. James y Carlos estaban junto a su hijo, quien rápidamente se levantó y saludó a sus padrinos y a su gran amiga.

Los tres Schmidt buscaron a la madre pelirroja y la encontraron en la sala con su esposo y amigos. Los tres se acercaron y cada uno le deseó el feliz cumpleaños, entregándole su regalo.

Pasaron dos horas y los cuatro amigos estaban hablando mientras sus hijos estaban con los otros adolescentes. Logan no dejaba de mirar de vez en cuando a su hija para ver que estuviera bien, y Kendall tenía que recordarle que ya no era una niña pequeña y que tenía 16 años.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa después de la pequeña reunión en casa de los abuelos, Nina corrió a su habitación y tomó el teléfono para hablar con su mejor amiga para que se contasen todo lo que les había sucedido y conocer los últimos chismes rondando la escuela.

Logan se acostó en su lado de la cama y encendió la TV. Kendall se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de acostarse a su lado y jalarlo hacia él para pasar tiempo juntos.

– Ken – llamó el pálido.

– Dime, nene – respondió Kendall.

– Estoy preocupado por Nina – afirmó Logan.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó el rubio confundido.

– Pues todos los días habla por teléfono si cesar y ya no quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros por estar enviando mensajes de texto. Sólo quiero que pase al menos un día a la semana con nosotros dos y que compartamos en familia – respondió Logan.

Kendall suspiró. – Logie, tienes que entender que Nina tiene 16 años, no 6. Sé que es duro verla crecer y vivir, pero hay que afrontarlo. Aún así también me gustaría que pasara tiempo con nosotros, y mañana es domingo – habló.

– ¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿Qué te parece si mañana hacemos un picnic en el parque? No llevaremos tecnología y pasaremos tiempo en familia – sugirió el rubio.

Logan sonrió y asintió. – Iré a decirle a Nina –.

El pálido se levantó de su lugar y fue a la habitación de su hija para avisarle de su plan para mañana. Entró al lugar y se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hija.

– Carly, ahora te llamo… mi papá entró a la habitación… no, no te preocupes, adiós… ¿Qué pasó, papi? –.

– Hija, mañana iremos al parque a hacer un picnic. Pero no quiero que lleves tu teléfono o algún tipo de celular por favor. Pasaremos tiempo en familia – avisó Logan.

– Pero papi – replicó la chica.

– Nada de peros, Nina. Mañana no habrá tecnología – sentenció Logan y se fue.

Nina gruñó y siguió con sus cosas en su celular. Logan suspiró y volvió a su cama, acostándose al lado de su esposo con su cabeza en su pecho.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Kendall.

– Nada – respondió Logan.

La pareja siguió viendo TV. Llegó la hora de dormirse y los tres se fueron a la cama.

* * *

_En la mañana:_

El rubio y el pálido ya estaban listos para irse. Estaban esperando a su hija que no había terminado de organizarse. La chica terminó de hacer sus cosas y los tres bajaron y se subieron al auto para dirigirse al parque.

Logan miró discretamente hacia atrás y vio a su hija chateando y escuchando música. Suspiró enojado y decidió quitarle el aparato.

– Nina… Nina… ¡Nina! – llamó Logan.

– ¿Dime papi? – preguntó la rubia como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¿Qué te dije anoche? – preguntó Logan molesto. Nina levantó sus hombros, indicándole que no sabía de qué hablaba. – Te dije que no trajeras el celular, y aún así lo hiciste –.

– Papi es solo un rato – respondió la chica.

– No Nina, entrégame tu celular por favor –. La chica de ojos cafés le devolvió el celular. – Te lo devolveré en la noche –.

– Pero papá… –.

– Nada de peros, Nina. Ya te lo dije – respondió el pálido.

La chica suspiró y gruñó enojada. Logan guardó el celular en su bolsillo. Los tres llegaron al parque y comenzaron su picnic.

* * *

Logan entró a la habitación de su hija y se sentó al lado de ella, entregándole su celular.

– Nina, por favor cuando te diga algo cúmplelo. Tienes 16 años y estás lo suficientemente grande para saber qué es sí y qué es no – regañó Logan.

– Aha, sí papá – respondió la chica ya hablando por el celular.

– Nina, ponme atención – llamó Logan ligeramente enojado.

– Papi estoy ocupada – respondió Nina molesta.

– Nina… Nina te estoy hablando… Nina –. Logan llamó a su hija unas veces más hasta que se enojó por completo. – ¡Nina Schmidt! –.

– ¿¡Qué quieres?! – preguntó la chica enojada.

– ¡A mí no me levante la voz! No sea insolente y altanera – regañó Logan.

Nina gruñó enojada y siguió con su celular. Logan se enojó aún más, arrebató el celular de las manos de su hija y se levantó, comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación.

– ¡Entrégame mi celular! – escuchó de su hija.

Logan se volteó. – No, estás castigada. Vas a estar una semana sin celular –.

La chica gruñó. – ¡Estoy cansada de ti! _¡Te odio!_ –.

Logan sintió su corazón romperse y lágrimas llenar sus ojos. Puso el celular en el escritorio de su hija y se fue para su habitación sin decir palabra. Entró y fue directo al baño. Allí dentro se encerró.

Kendall escuchó toda la pelea y vio a su esposo entrar e ir al baño directamente, y escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y un seguro sonar. Se levantó y fue a la habitación de su hija para solucionar el problema.

– Nina – llamó Kendall.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Nina hostil sin dejar de ver su teléfono.

– Nina, respeta. Sabes que lo que le dijiste a tu papá fue muy horrible. Ahora él está muy triste y decepcionado. ¿Cómo es posible que le dijeras eso? – regañó el rubio.

– Papá, no quiero hablar con nadie en este momento. Déjame sola – respondió la chica sin dejar de chatear.

– Bien, ya que no quieres hablar con nadie entrégame tu celular. Estás castigada dos semanas; sin celular, teléfono y computador, no puedes salir con tus amigos o Alan, y tendrás que lavar los platos y tender tu cama todos los días. No quiero que me digas nada. Oh y también tienes que disculparte con tu papá, y no quiero que lo hagas ya, lo harás cuando no estés enojada y quiero que sea una disculpa sincera, no de dientes para afuera. Así aprenderás a ser respetuosa y aceptar que somos tus padres y nosotros ponemos las normas acá – Kendall impuso el castigo para su hija antes de tomar su celular, teléfono y computador.

– ¡Papá eso es injusto! – trató la chica, pero sólo sirvió para sacarle más la rabia a Kendall.

– ¡No Nina! ¡Lo injusto es que le dijeras a Logan que lo odias cuando él lo que quería hacer es pasar un tiempo en familia! ¡Y ahora son 3 semanas castigada! ¡Y no quiero escuchar nada de ti a menos que sea una disculpa hacia tu papá! ¡Punto final! – exclamó el rubio enojado.

La niña gruñó. Kendall agitó ligeramente su cabeza enojado y se fue con las cosas de su hija. El rubio entró a su habitación, dejó las cosas de su hija en su cama y se fue directo para el baño, tenía que sacar a Logan de allí y confortarlo.

Kendall tocó a la puerta. – Logie, ábreme por favor –.

La puerta se abrió y un segundo después Logan salió y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo rubio. Kendall abrazó a su esposo fuertemente. Los dos salieron del baño y fueron a su cama compartida.

– N-no puedo creerlo, Ken – afirmó Logan llorando.

– Nene, sabes que no lo dijo en serio. Ella te ama y sólo lo dijo porque estaba enojada – Kendall trataba de confortar a su esposo.

Logan se acostó en las piernas de Kendall. Éste comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y a jugar con su pelo.

* * *

Logan se despertó a la mañana siguiente en los brazos de su esposo, quien ya estaba despierto y viendo TV. Kendall miró al pálido a su lado y vio una expresión triste, con mucho dolor aún en su cara. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo abrazó fuertemente.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó el rubio.

– Un poco mejor – respondió Logan. – ¿Y Nina? –.

– Creo que está dormida – respondió Kendall.

Logan suspiró y se levantó de la cama. – Me voy a bañar – afirmó y caminó al baño.

– ¿Necesitas compañía? – preguntó el rubio con una mirada.

– M-me gustaría. Pero necesito tiempo para pensar, Ken – respondió Logan.

El pálido entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Se desvistió y entró a la ducha para lavar su cuerpo. Afuera, Kendall se levantó y caminó hasta la habitación de su hija, abrió la puerta y abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz.

– Nina, levántate y báñate. Te espero en 10 minutos en la cocina para desayunar – ordenó Kendall.

La chica se tapó con las cobijas y gruñó. – Cinco minutos más –.

– Ni un minuto. Si no escucho el agua correr en 2 minutos te bañas con agua fría – respondió Kendall y salió de la habitación.

Un momento después se escuchó el agua de la ducha de Nina correr. Kendall bajó a la cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno favorito de su esposo e hija—y lo único que sabe cocinar sin quemar la cocina. Un momento después el pálido bajó y le dio un beso a Kendall antes de intentar mirar lo que hacía.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

– Ya verás – respondió el rubio.

Logan se sentó en el comedor a tomar su jugo de naranja mientras veía con una sonrisa a Kendall esforzarse por cocinar el desayuno sin que nada se quemara. Se escucharon más pasos bajar las escaleras, y Nina apareció un momento después mientras se secaba el pelo, se sentó en el comedor también. Kendall sonrió y asintió al ver todo terminado y servido en un plato. Tomó los dos platos para su esposo e hija y los puso en frente de ellos, luego se sentó al lado de su esposo y puso un vaso de jugo en frente suyo y de su hija.

"¿Tú hiciste todo esto?"

"Sip. Sé que es el desayuno favorito de _los dos_, entonces quise hacerlo ya que es lunes festivo."

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Logan y Nina iban en el auto a punto de llegar a la escuela de la chica. Ella se veía un poco triste y estaba mirando por la ventana. Logan estaba concentrado en conducir mientras hablaba con una paciente por celular—por el Bluetooth claro.

– _Gracias, Dr. Schmidt_ –.

– No te preocupes mucho por eso. Recuerda tomar la pasta después de cada comida y el dolor desaparecerá en unos días. Adiós –.

– _Si Dr. Adiós_ –.

La llamada terminó. Nina volteó a mirar al piso y suspiró. – Papi… lo siento… sé que no debí decir eso y que te dolió mucho. Yo te amo, es sólo que… tienes que entender que tengo 16, no 6, y a veces prefiero hablar por celular que estar contigo y con papá. Pero te prometo que cuando me digas que vamos a tener un día en familia sin tecnología no te desobedeceré –.

Logan estaba sorprendido con todo lo que su hija dijo, pero al final sonrió. Se detuvo pues ya estaban en la escuela y se acercó a abrazar a su hija. – Yo también te amo, Nina. Siento si fui un poco insistente –.

– ¿Eso significa que ya no estoy castigada? – preguntó la chica ilusionada.

– ¿Cuánto te castigó tu papá? – preguntó Logan.

– Tres semanas – respondió Nina.

– Está bien, dos semanas y ya – terminó Logan.

La chica sonrió muy felizmente y le dio un beso a su papá. Se abrazaron y Nina bajó del auto para luego entrar a la escuela. Logan suspiró felizmente y comenzó a conducir de nuevo hacia el hospital.

El Fin.

* * *

**Bueno, sé que es un poco corto pero así salió y así quedó. Ustedes votaron también por Pervertido, apenas estoy escrbiendo el primer capítulo de ese y puede que me demore un poco por como quiero escribirlo, pero les prometo que entre hoy y el domingo publicaré... ¡un avance :D!**

**Revew please.**

**Bye.**


End file.
